


nyan-tron's paladins

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hance on the side, M/M, Prompt Fill, cat paladins, coran can speak cat lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: did somebody say MEEYA SHEITH PROMPTS???? <3 Would love some cat!Paladins where Keith is a lil (read: a lot) possessive of Shiro's fluffy cuddles. please and thank! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	nyan-tron's paladins

“Whats the problem _now_?” Allura sighs when she hears a hiss and a yowl.

 

Coran’s voice floats out of the next room, “No problems what so ever! Pidge merely reminded Lane to stay off her laptop.”

 

With a frown, Allura wonders if Pidge is attempting to use her laptop even as a cat. Sure the paladin’s still hold all their higher brain functions despite being turned into cats but she can’t imagine it being an easy task to try and use a rudimentary laptop with paws.

 

In fact…It’s bound to be a rather amusing sight.

 

Leaving the display as is, Allura moves towards the next room where the paladins and Coran are holed up. She walks straight up to Coran and the pile of blankets and pillows upon which the changed paladins are situated. Allura crouches down at one corner and observes the five cats clambering around. No, wait. Four. Where’s Hunk?

 

As it turns out, Hunk is curled up closest to her, tucked underneath a cloth fold into a large, orange fluffy ball. He lets out a sleepy, adorable noise when Allura gently touches his back. “Sorry,” She apologizes immediately, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Hunk blinks sleepily up at her. Licks her fingers before tucking his head back down between his paws and going to back to sleep as Allura strokes his back.

 

As she’d suspected, Pidge is making a valiant attempt to use her laptop. With Coran’s help. But it doesn’t look like its going well if the low growling coming out of the gray colored tabby’s body is anything to go by.

 

“I thought you said press F8!” Coran is exclaiming. Pidge lets out a huffy noise before pressing a couple of keys that initiates some kind of program. “Oh. _Ooohh._  I mistranslated that yowl.”

 

Allura’s about to point out that maybe Pidge should let Coran handle… whatever it is they were doing, when _another_  yowl filled the air. This one was a warning to an intruder. Come any closer and you’re going to be hurt, it said.

 

Eyes ticking past Coran and Pidge, to the other end of the pillow nest, Allura sees a sulky looking Lance sitting in front of Keith and Shiro. The latter licking Keith’s face and ear until the dark furred cat’s growls turned into content purrs. Which has Lance’s gray ears perking up, a sly expression creeping on his feline face as he makes another attempt to join the pair.

 

“He’s been trying to get next to Shiro for a while now,” Coran explains. An angry grumble begins to rise again from Keith's chest but this time, Shiro just plops the top half of his body down on Keith. And holds him down. Purring loudly the entire time. “Keith’s been more possessive than usual about Shiro. I think his feline instincts are getting the better of him.” 

 

Allura raises her eyebrows at Coran before looking back at Keith, specifically the way his tail keeps twitching with aggravation. She watches Lance try to approach them from the far side, tail trembling with excitement. If Keith’s tail is any indication, Lance is going to fail yet again.

 

Sure enough, he almost gets a face full of claws and sulks his way over to Hunk. Who immediately begins to groom him, turning Lance’s sulky mood into obvious delight. His tail sweeps from side to side in broad strokes, a high purr rumbling in his chest as he affectionately butts heads with Hunk before returning the favor.

 

Pidge meows something up at Coran, who nods, “Agreed. Should have done that from the start.”


End file.
